Naruto and Netorare
by RokuAnsatsu
Summary: The convoluted plot general returns once again with another twisted idea! Prepare thyself for a sweet romantic love story between Naruto and his wife. Expect a lot of fluff! Rated M for a reason.


**Naruto and Netorare**

**AN: Another story by the I, the amateur writer. As you can tell from the title, the summary doesn't reflect the content. Here's a short little explanation. I noticed a ridiculous pattern when I read works of NTR, the MC always gets the short end of the stick. ALWAYS. And one day I got the wild idea for this story. HOWEVER, in this story you can expect Naruto not to take this offense sitting down.**

はじめ

Hajime

Start

A singular lone figure tiredly yawned as he trudged upon the earthen road past the tall wooden gates of a camp. A zigzag trail of bodies lie motionless behind him. This bandit camp marked the last and final of a series of thirty eight camps thus his mission had been fulfilled and he could return home. '_Yes, home,' _he thought with a small smile gracing his face. Home to his adoring and loving wife.

One Namikaze U. Uzumaki Naruto honestly loved his wife with all of his being. It was quite the surprise to her and his friends when he asked her out for the first time after the conclusion of the Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen or the Fourth Shinobi World War which was actually two full years or so after. Let it be said Naruto like every other man was oblivious to the feelings of the opposite gender.

It went without thought that the Fourth Shinobi World War devastated the elemental countries. Countless lives perished under the combined terrible, torrential onslaught of Zetsu clones and reincarnated shinobis under the control of **Edo Tensei**. All the while Naruto fought on the front lines. On the brink of war the five kages had unanimously decided to send Naruto away to hide him with Killer Bee under the ploy of "Learning how to control the Kyuubi's chakra". And the plan progressed unhindered until a reincarnated Deidara along with Kisame attacked Turtle Island. Immediately following the end of the fight Naruto rushed to the battlefield.

With speed rivaling his father's **Hiraishin**, Naruto materialized on the warfront. Once there he created and sent clones to aid the other shinobi divisions while he, the original, confronted key enemies such as the Nidaime Mizukage and Sandaime Raikage with his new chakra cloak. So slowly Naruto's presence ebbed the war effort away from Madara's and to the Allied Shinobi Forces' favor. That is until the real Uchiha Madara appeared, greatly puzzling the Allies. If this is Madara then who is the other Uchiha? They had sparse time to dwell upon the confounding and attention grabbing subject as the newly reincarnated Madara confronted the five kages in a death battle. Let it be said that the kages were no pushovers otherwise the position would be moot but Madara was on a whole different level, spamming meteorites like Kassadin using his ultimate with an eighty percent cooldown and unlimited mana or Hecarim with this abilities in Ultra Rapid Fire mode.

Meanwhile Naruto along with Bee, Gai and Kakashi clashed against the fake Madara who revealed himself to be none other than Uchiha Obito, supposedly dead comrade of Kakashi!

* * *

The Allied Shinobi Forces fought a losing war for every Zetsu clone they vanquished twenty would take its place. Faced with despair, Naruto endured. When Neji died protecting Hinata, a part of him was mercilessly ripped away but he squashed those feelings for he had . . . he had to stop the madness known as the Eye of the Moon plan.

* * *

Raising his palm above his head, Naruto readied the **Rasengan**,his signature technique, but he wasn't finished. By mixing the swirling orb with fuuton chakra the rasengan grew four swirling blades. And with a loud cry he threw the high density attack with a thunderous shout, "**Fuuton:RasenShuriken!**"

Sasuke's **Eternal Mangekyou** spun wildly as he willed his **Susano **to shell the inky black arrow of flame it had holstered.

The two attacks collided in mid-air melding into a spiraling whirlwheel and obliterating a group of Juubi clones.

* * *

Eventually all the combat had dwindled down to an intense battle between two figures: Naruto and Madara. Neither combatants gave leeway, forever locked in an eternal deadlock. Their fists collided in on each other's face simultaneously propelling them backwards accordingly. As it was Naruto and Madara were equally matched.

Earlier Sasuke and he,through their combined efforts ended Obito before engaging Madara. They fought valiantly alas the elder Uchiha threw them out of loop by activating his **Rinnegan** which elevated his combat prowess further than it already was. Disappearing and materializing in front of Sasuke, Madara incapacitated him with a flaming hand spear through the chest whilst inflicting a mortal blow on Naruto using the the left hand. In Naruto's weakened state he was helpless as Madara started the extraction process.

"**Well it seems like its the end of the line . . . partner," **Kurama murmured softly as it felt its power being drained.

"Not yet partner, I still have one last trick. One befitting on my moniker, The World's Number One Unpredictable Ninja."

Naruto knew that the technique had a slim chance of working. It was an original and untested but would reverse the flow of battle. Willing his beaten and battered hands, he shakily ran through the handsigns of his jutsu.

The Great Uchiha eyes widened as he saw the blonde's actions. With his plan coming to fruition he would not allow the blonde to ruin it so with haste he closed in. However, he was too slow and was blinded by a bright light.

The light died down revealing a revitalized Naruto his chakra cloak formerly golden now glowed an unearthly dull gray. Naruto stared at his hands in amazement and wonder with the power which flowed through them would surely be able to defeat Madara he thought convincingly. Madara numbly stared in shock, the Uzumaki was more powerful than before. He reversed the extraction flow snatching a good portion of the bijuu and their chakra. As it appeared the blonde's technique was only half successful, Madra still retained a significant portion of the power.

The Uzumaki smirked at Madara as he punched his palm, "Let's start the second round,"

Ending his self reflection, Naruto wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth using the back of his hand. He had enough in his reserves for one last attack, one which would ultimately decide the fate of the world. He clapped his hands before pointing them at Madara with fingers curled and focused every last chakra in his pool into a small luminous, black orb. Madara, having the same intentions, mimicked Naruto's action forming his own orb of a violet coloration. As if on a rehearsed cue the two titans fired the orbs of massive destruction. The orbs met mid collision with one trying to overpower the other.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he pushed more and more chakra as did Madara, their attacks moving back and forth, back and forth in a tug of war.

'_Damn it!'_ Naruto cursed. He was steadily being pushed back as Madara's orb began overpowering his.

"**NARUTO!"** the bijuu, all nine, yelled collectively from within his mindscape, "**TAKE ALL OF OUR POWER AND DEFEAT MADARA."**

Madara's countenance of contemptuousness morphed into one of abject shock and horror. He felt a sudden surge of power from the blonde before Naruto's sphere swallowed his. Then a bright, white light enveloped everything.

Madara silently yelled in agony as the attack decomposed and deconstructed him. His muscle, fat, flesh and bone returned to their base elements of nitrogen, carbon and oxygen. The light died down the explosion leaving its mark in the form of a massive crater surpassing the size of Nagato's **Shinra Tensei**.

The resulting explosion threw Naruto's exhausted body like a rag doll where he rolled and landed softly on the ground, Shukaku's sand softening his collision. The chakra cloak dispersed revealing truly how critical Naruto's condition was.

He lay in a pool of his own blood. He had multiple puncture wounds and a matching fist shaped hole on the right half of his chest. His fingers were bent at inhuman angles and he saw the white of his knuckles. His spine, in all likelihood, broken along with a few ribs. His right shin jutted out from his leg and every time his chest expanded to intake oxygen blood filled his lungs hampering his breathing. He screamed in suffering but no sounds came out only the gurgling of his blood. He succumbed to the pain and passed out.

By all rights he should not be drawing breathe and the mere fact was nothing short of a miracle thought Tsunade and other medics collectively upon arriving at the scene.

The medic nin under Tsunade's intense scrutiny worked without rest for three days to resurrect the hero. For the next several months Naruto's body was put into intensive care with doctors checking tri hourly and a squad consisting of five shinobi elites one from each village, a symbol of the unified peace, guarding the room.

On the sixth month on the tenth day on October the tenth the now eighteen year old Naruto awoke. The person checking his vitals at the time, Tsunade, dropped her clipped board and immediately embrace the young man in a tight hug, tears streamed down her face.. Naruto winced. A little too tight for a previously comatose patient.

"Baa-chan," Naruto hissed through gritted teeth, "I'd appreciate it if you held back a bit on your hug, your kind of crushing my ribs"

Tsunade released her hold and pushed back at arms length. Her tears blurring the light make up she wore. She quickly balled her hand into a fist and bopped Naruto on the head.

"Itetete, what was that for baa-chan?" Naruto asked while nursing the growing red lump on his head.

"For being an idiot."

He sighed in submission, he could not argue.

After his awaken, Naruto's body had yet to recover enough for him to perform any sort of physical activity and for the next six months he had been restricted to the confines of his hospital bed. His friends visited him during his recuperation and Hinata, in particular, was a frequent visitor.

Those six months dragged on for an eternity. After Naruto checked out from the hospital his first course of action was to visit the memorial stone. With the assistance of his clutches he plodded up to the stone. Naruto stood in the cold rain which began falling earlier in silence, ignoring the bone chilling downpour. His eyes were focused on these names amongst the countless others.

Maito Gai

Hyuuga Neji

Hatake Kakashi

Haruno Sakura

Naruto stood somberly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he allowed himself to grieve.

* * *

Following his check out and visit to the stone, Naruto spent the next week simply sleeping and being all around lazy in his apartment. Naruto was a one of the hard hitters on the Alliance so he spent a copious amount of time with the master strategist, Nara Shikamaru, raids and counter stratagem. As a result a budding friendship bloomed between the two. Shikamaru introduced Naruto to the amazing glory of laziness; Naruto took to it like a fish in water. Naruto's laziness surpassed even that of Shikamaru's at certain times to the Nara's astoundment.

Standing in front of the mirror, Naruto idly scratched the facial hair which had grown rampant on his face. Dull gray bangs, formerly blond, obscured his eyes and the rest grew past his shoulders in a shaggy mess. '_I need a haircut, a shave and groceries,' _he thought.

Now standing in front the grocer's with his bags and a much needed haircut was Naruto. The wind softly blew through his short, spiky and gray hair. He wore simple attire, dark pants ladened with pockets and a blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. An unzipped jounin vest and headband completed his outfit. Naruto wondered what he was going to do next when his stomach decided for him by growling in hunger, '_I guess I'll go indulge myself in the heaven known as Ichiraku Ramen.'_

With a brief walk Naruto made his way to the front of the ramen bar and noticed two figures already sitting at the bar, the flaps concealing their upper halves behind a shroud of secrecy. Naruto was welcomed with a, "Irasshaimase!" from Ayame the owner, Teuchi's, daughter.

"Ah, Naruto-kun I haven't seen you in a while!" she greeted, "Should I start you on the usual?"

"That would be great," Naruto replied as he sat down on an empty stool.

"Naruto!" a boisterous voice called from beside him.

Swiveling his chair, Naruto came face to face with Choji and beside him Ino, "Choji! You look healthy as always. I didn't forget about you either Ino. How have you guys been?" Naruto asked.

"Life has been treating me well, my father is preparing for me to take over the clan head and I am in love with my girlfriend," replied the Akimichi.

Naruto's eyebrow arched in curiosity as he gently elbowed the large man, "A girlfriend? I would like to meet her, I bet she is quite the looker eh?"

"Well you already know her Naruto and you're about to meet her."

"Really? When is she coming?"

"She's already here," Choji replied.

"It's me, Naruto I'm his girlfriend," said Ino speaking for the first time during the encounter.

"Hmm, Ino and Choji as a couple? I would have never expected that but nonetheless as your friend I only wish for your happiness," said a grinning gray haired male.

Naruto and the couple began talking about interesting topics while waiting for their respective orders. Naruto quickly learned that most of the Konoha Rookies are in relationships. Currently Rock Lee is dating TenTen. Shikamaru is dealing with the "troublesome" Temari. And surprisingly the stoic Shino is going out with wild Hana, Kiba's older sister.

"Oh yeah! Naruto what about you?" asked Ino.

"What about me?" answered Naruto.

"Is there anyone you have feelings for? Like maybe a certain Hyuuga?"

"No, not really. And that reminds me I have to let Hinata down."

"Why?" asked a frowning Ino, '_Poor girl.'_

Naruto leaned back slightly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Well if you have to know, I don't see her the same way she sees me. Plus I think she is confusing her feelings of love with ones of admiration. So later I'm going to have to talk to her."

At that moment Ayame arrived with Naruto's order along with the couple's, "Here Naruto, sixteen bowls of the Naruto special," she set Naruto's food before handing Ino's and Choji's. "A miso kashuu pork ramen for you Choji and for you Ino a shoyu seafood variety ramen."

Breaking his hashi or chopsticks apart Naruto dug into his food like a thirsty man in the desert finding water with a robust, "Itadakimasu!"

Ino and Choji merely shrugged hoping for the best with Hinata before they too began eating their food.

'_Well that wasn't too bad ,' _reflected Naruto after his not so disastrous confrontation with a certain Hyuuga girl. She took the news gently and had also affirmed her feelings towards Naruto as siblings rather than lovers. In response, Naruto suggested that she perhaps ask out Inuzuka Kiba, the brash man had obviously shown feelings of affection towards the Hyuuga heiress during the war. She took his advice to heart and their first date was set to occur two weeks from now on kinyoubi[Friday].

Naruto lay on his bed arms spread eagle thinking. Recently he had been doing a lot of that. He certainly had the time for it after his resignation from the shinobi forces. His decision shocked anyone and everyone who knew of his aspiration of becoming hokage. When asked he simply answered, "My dream was never about being hokage of Konohagakure but gaining the acknowledge of the village, proving myself as Naruto the person the human rather than Naruto the demon. And taking the hat was a way of fulfilling that dream. I feel that my dream has been realized and no longer feel the desire to become hokage, instead; I will find another one. Don't worry I'll take solo A rank and S rank missions from time to time. I cannot let my skills decay especially after working so hard to obtain them."

One issue with Naruto's laziness was its dual edged nature. Laziness and boredom came hand in hand. Naruto had naught a clue how to handle all of his free time. He decided to take a walk around the village in hopes of finding something of intrigue.

Walking past Ichiraku, Naruto noticed the rather sudden influx and rise in popularity the small ramen bar received just over the last month. He heard from Teuchi about an expansion plan to the shop to accommodate more customers and Teuchi would also have to hire employees to work. Cue the proverbial light bulb.

Naruto brushed the flap aside and entered his favorite establishment.

"Naruto! Its nice to see you as always, will you be ordering the usual?"

"That would be good Teuchi-san thanks," Naruto sat down on the stool directly in front of Teuchi. "By the way Teuchi-san I hear you are going to expand Ichiraku?"

"I am because it's starting to get crowded, and you just happened to luck out on dining during a rare dry spell. Of course, I'll have to find part timers to work."

"You're in luck Teuchi-san, I have an abundance of time so I would be happy to work under you."

Ayame's face lit up when she heard that Naruto was going to work at the shop and Teuchi noticed.

"That's great Naruto! Ayame and I look forward to your help," exclaimed the aged owner, "Come back in a month after we've finished renovating the shop."

"Woah the shop looks amazing," thought Naruto aloud, "I wonder if the inside will be just as nice."

Naruto entered the fine establishment where Teuchi and Ayame quickly showed him the works and finished just in time for Naruto's first rush hour. And oh boy was it hectic. Naruto rushed around the rush like a chicken with its head cut off.

Naruto stood in the front of the door smoking a cigarette. He inhaled the smoke before he blew out a ring and watched as it dissipated in the air This was another habit he picked up from Shikamaru. The act was harmless to him, his Uzumaki lineage combined with his Jinchuuriki healing factor further boosted by Kurama and his mastery of Senjutsu healed potential damage to his lungs caused by the foul fumes.

Naruto snubbed out his cigarette as Ayame exited the store leaving her father to lock up. "Naruto-kun nice work today."

Naruto agreed in response and stared up at the bright stars. An awkward silence hung between the two. Ayame took advantage of this and looked over Naruto. Saying he changed in the span of four years was an understatement. Long gone was he the loud and brash thirteen year old whose dream was to be hokage and who loved to pull pranks. Now stood in front of her was a young man who had shouldered burdens of which she could have never been able to.

'_I wonder what Naruto looks like underneath that clothing . . . bad Ayame!' _she scolded herself,'_Naruto-kun is like a little brother to me and besides he wouldn't be interested in a civilian like me.'_ Despite that her cheeks were dusted a slight pink.

She squeaked in surprise when all of a sudden Naruto's face was mere centimeters from hers, his heterochromatic violet eyes stared into her soft, delicate brown. "Ayame-san are you feeling fine because your face is red," questioned Naruto with genuine concern in his tone.

"I - I - I'm fine you just surprised me that's all!" before she berated him, "Don't do that again."

Naruto quickly fell into a working routine with the Ichirakus,in addition; as he promised Naruto accepted missions from the hokage. All the meanwhile Ayame's feelings towards the grey grew. She knew that she would have to take the initiate or else nothing would ever happen. One day after work Ayame braved her courage but as it turned out she didn't have to.

"Hey Ayame-san," started Naruto one day after work, nervously.

"Yes?"

"Eto how do I say this . . ." he paused momentarily, "I was wondering if you were free by any chance next doyoubi(Saturday)?"

"I am." replied she with a straight face while inwardly she was nervous. Her thoughts went along the lines of '_He's asking if I'm free! Oh god is he going to ask me out?'_

"Why?"

"WellIwaswonderingif youwantedtogooutonadatewithmeunlessitinconvienecesyou," Naruto blurted.

Now Ayame had missed most of what Naruto said but patched the gist of it from the word "date".

With a smile she happily agreed. Teuchi who was eavesdropping nearby knowingly smirked. He thought Ayame and Naruto made a great couple. However, war hero or not if Naruto her his precious daughter and made her cry then Naruto would be sorely sorry.

Naruto sat on his bed clad in only a simple blue shirt and blue pants in the darkness with the light coming from the moon. He gulped. His mouth felt extremely dry, dry as Suna's desert. He was nervous even though he confronted a giant construct of malice, an army and a lot of other things that wanted him dead. But sex? Who wouldn't be nervous their first time having sex? It was only natural. Naruto and Ayame had been dating for the last couple of months but they only got as far as kissing until today that is.

From down the hall he heard the sound of cascading water. Naruto closed his eyes in deep contemplation and so missed the sound of the water being turned off. And before he knew it a body climbed and mounted his lap as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. The smell of fruity shampoo pervaded his senses. When Naruto opened his eyes. He blinked once then twice. He was mesmerized by the enchanting sight in front of him. Ayame had only her bra and panty on, Water droplets from her still wet hair glistened on her skin in the moonlight.

Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out for no words could describe this picturesque moment.

Ayame gasped in surprise when Naruto, without warning, grabbed her waist and rolled over so she was underneath and he on top. His hard erection poked against her thighs. He engaged her in a deep, passionate and hot kiss. They broke apart each gasping for air. Unable to restrain himself any further, Naruto dexterously unhooked Ayame's bra revealing her full, round breasts and pink, perky nipples. He latched his mouth around one, making her gasp. He sucked and licked the sensitive nub earning moans from his lover. He brought his other hand to play with her remaining breast.

"Naruto!" Ayame yelled as an orgasm shocked her body. She lay gasping recovering from the orgasm. She puffed her cheek and pouted cutely, "Mou Naruto I can't be the only one receiving pleasure."

The lovers repositioned themselves so they were in the classic sixty-nine. Ayame nimbly revealed Naruto's hard member. It's head was covered with foreskin and it was an average five and a half inches but had a girth of 3.8 inches. Wrapping her soft hand around the base she gave a few test strokes. Precum leaked from the top. She glided her tongue over the head tasting his arousal and finding it appealing. Slipping her tongue underneath for foreskin, she slowly enveloped his cock pulling back the foreskin. Naruto's body shuddered.

Naruto smelled the arousal and heat coming from the honey pot. He didn't want to be out done. He moved aside the soaked undergarment. He gave a tentative lick and found the it tasty. He inserted his tongue and flattened as much as possible. His tongue swirled and glided in her cavity. His hands sensual rubbed and massaged her soft thighs. His actions had her moaning as she bobbed her head on his penis. Her snatch began tightening and pulsating along with the twitching of his member. Ayame orgasmed as Naruto came filling her mouth with his hot milk. It was warm and thick but enjoyable as Ayame discovered.

"Naruto-koi . . . I want you now, Take my virginity," said Ayame through gasping breaths.

"Wakatte(Understood)."

Another change in position had Ayame with her hips elevated and her legs closed as he entered her at an angle. He felt the barrier commonly known as her hymen and pierced it in one go. Ayame hissed in pain. Her nails dug into his back drawing blood. Naruto opened her legs and leaned forward in a tender kiss. The pain dispersed itself over a span of five minutes.

"Naruto-koi you can start moving now." murmured Ayame.

Naruto nodded before he closed her legs again and started thrusting. At that angle Naruto her sweet spot every single time. It drove her crazy.

"Ah! Ha! NAru-koI! It feels so amazing. More I want to feel even better!" Ayame moaned.

"Aaah! Aya-koi onaji(the same), your insides are so warm and slippery. It feels way too good! Your pussy keeps sucking me back in when I pull out!" Naruto groaned.

Ayame felt another orgasm coming and vocalized it, "Naru-koi. . . Hiaaa! I'm going to cum! Naruto, shoot all of your semen inside!"

With one final thrust and grunt from Naruto and Ayame both climaxed. Hot semen erupted from his penis as it filled the greedy vagina to the brim. Naruto collapsed on top of Ayame. The two lovers gently embraced each other in the euphoric afterglow of sex.

"That was . . ." said Ayame.

"Amazing," Naruto said finishing Ayame's sentence.

Not caring about their state of dress or rather undress Naruto and Ayame embraced each other in blissful sleep. Ayame lie on top and Naruto beneath. His right hand and her left were clasped together.

The wedding was small, eventful and formal. Ayame wore a blooming kimono with bursting white cherry blossoms. Naruto, on the other hand donned a rather simple orange kimono with black trimmings and the Uzumaki symbol on the back. Naruto had invited all of his friends. All attended the affair except for one, an Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto considered Sasuke to be a valuable and irreplaceable friend so he personally asked the scion. Naruto thought his friend would be happy for him; however, the Uchiha's face scrunched up as if he had swallowed an entire lemon.

"Save your breath Dobe I won't be attending," sneered Sasuke.

Their friendship went south after that on part of the Uchiha who refused to talk with Naruto. The Uchiha become an even bigger recluse and anti social than previously scorning public appearance in favor to dwelling within his ghostly compound.

Ending his reflection, Naruto honed in on the **Hiraishin **marker at the doorstep of his home and disappeared in a bright, blue flash. Like a shinobi Naruto silently opened and closed the door behind him. He wanted to surprise Ayame after his month long absence. The house was quiet.

'_Ayame is probably sleeping in the bedroom,' _he thought.

He glided over the stairs like a specter. His hand was on the doorknob his and Ayame's room and was about to open it until he heard something that would turn his world upside down.

"Cumming! I'm going to cum Sasuke-sama!" a voice shouted from behind, a voice which undoubtedly belonged to his wife. "Pour your thick cum into my womb!" shouted Ayame.

"It finally looks like you are being honest Ayame with such a shameful and lustful expression. . . what would your dear husband, Naruto think?" another voice spoke.

Naruto instantly recognized the person, '_Sasuke?!What the hell is going on here?!' _Naruto thought frantically, '_Why are Ayame and Sasuke . . .'_

Naruto's mind was too preoccupied that he failed to notice the shadow creeping up behind him before it was too late. Instantly darkness overtook him in a state of unconsciousness.

おわり だ

Owari da

End

**AN: Well that's how its going to leave off for now. If the flow seems off at certain parts or scenes is because I spent around two months writing. I often got lazy plus finals. My writing needs a lot of improvement but I'd say it's passable for now. I'd appreciate it if you guys laid down your thoughts on the ending scene. Did it give you that NTR vibe, the rage or depression or maybe both? If it did then I did my job correctly. Taking a page from the author Hail Emperor Naruto I'm going to explain my thoughts below on certain things below.**

**Naruto's Appearance: **_To know why I changed Naruto's hair color from blonde to gray I would first have to explain my averse to blonde protagonists. I don't like them simple as that with Naruto and Izayoi from Mondaiji being exceptions. Usually when I see a blonde protagonists he is likely going to have bishounen aspects; for example, Yuuto Kiba from DxD. Secondly, I like the color gray or grey. Whatever tomaeto tomato._

_All in all its a minor change one which I will be using in any future stories._

**Naruto's Personality: **_Here's the tricky part. Make Naruto to OOC then Naruto isn't 'Naruto'. -Cough- Dark Naruto stories -Cough- And I hope that I didn't do that myself. Keep him too canon then how is your Naruto different from Masashi Kishimoto's? I kept his core identity: kindness, empathy, determination and drive. Toned down his stupidity a bit, if there was any major flaw I didn't like about Naruto it was his stupidity._

_My favorite archetype for protagonists is the lazy sloth so having Shikamaru influence Naruto let me implement it._

**Sasuke: **_Hahahahha don't worry Sasuke will get his deserts. Trust me. Although I wonder if anyone can deduce his real motive?_

**I'll leave off here. Tell me what you think I could improve on. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
